What Is The Matter?
by White Belt Writer
Summary: It's amazing how four simple words can change so much, and at the same, so little. An AU fic that starts off as Stable Queen but will eventually become and focus on Snowing. PLEASE R&R.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Stories keep talking (correction: _YELLING_) at me and telling me to write them. This story wrote itself.**

**I'm not kidding.**

**One of my stories literally**_** possessed **_**me, and used my hands to type out the beginning of this story.**

**Please R&R.**

* * *

Regina stared at the horizon from her favorite balcony. The view it afforded her used to fill her with hope and optimism but now only seems to taunt her with the taste of freedom.

She sighed dejectedly, thinking back to not two hours previously when she learned that the girl she had saved turned out to be Snow White, the only daughter of King Leopold. That alone would have been fine if the King, thinking her worthy of raising his daughter, had not proposed to her.

And even _that_ would have been fine, _flattering_ even, if her mother hadn't said yes before Regina could even comprehend what he was asking.

Since then, she had been forced to play hostess to her King, now _fiancé, _while the servants prepared a great feast in honor of her betrothal. Being on this balcony was the first chance she'd had at being alone since it had been arranged.

She hadn't even told Daniel yet.

Her breath caught in her throat. _How_ was she going to tell Daniel that she was betrothed to man who not only _wasn't_ him, but old enough to be her _father_?

"Regina?"

The brunette gasped as she spun around to find herself face-to-face with the man she was now doomed to marry himself; King Leopold. She had been so caught up in her silent moaning that she had not heard him enter the room that led to the balcony.

"King-uh," she cleared her throat and tried to put on the mask her mother had trained her to have since she was old enough to walk, and curtsied.

"King Leopold. How may I be of service?"

He chuckled and held up a hand. "Please, call me Leopold. After all, we are engaged now."

Regina struggled to keep her face neutral as she answered, "Yes. Yes we are…"

"I'm sorry to intrude, but you disappeared so suddenly that I feared something was wrong," his smile faltered slightly as he gazed upon her face, "And forgive me for saying so, but I fear I may have been right. Is something wrong my dear? Are you alright?"

"Wrong? No, your Majesty, nothing is wrong. Everything is fine; after all, I just became engaged to the King of our fair land," she replied, making sure her tone was even and her face bare of any emotion.

Leopold chuckled again. "You and Snow have the same habit."

"What habit is that, your Majesty?" Regina asked, allowing her confusion to be evident.

"Whenever asked if _'anything was wrong'_ and _'if you are alright'_, you both say that everything is fine but neglect to say that _you,_ yourself, are fine," he smiled at her kindly before walking back into the sitting room and taking a seat in one of the available chairs.

"So, my dear, I will ask again: what is the matter?"

The brunette stared at the King before she joined him in the room and sat demurely in the seat across from him.

They sat in silence for a time, with Regina struggling to figure out a way to tell him what was wrong.

Finally, Leopold broke the stillness by gently asking, "Is it the marriage?"

Regina froze and tensed up before dropping her gaze and nodding silently.

"I see," he said as he sat back in his chair. "You'll have to forgive me, when your mother answered in your place earlier I thought perhaps it was because you were overcome with so much joy that you were shocked speechless. Now I think, you were just shocked."

The dark haired girl simply stared at the floor, fearing the worse.

The King noticed. "Oh come now, my child, pick your head up; I am not upset with you."

Her head jolted up out of shock: he wasn't upset that she was rejecting him?

He placed his head in his hand. "Really, I'm more upset with myself. Here I am, thrilled about the prospect of a mother for my darling Snow, so blinded by it in fact, that I didn't think to ask you about it before just barging into your home and asking you to marry me. Did not even stop to consider why your mother had answered instead of you…"

Regina, out of habit, was quick to amend him, "It's not your fault-"

He waved off her attempts. "Of course it is, my dear. I should have known better than to think that a beautiful creature like yourself would want to marry a man twice your age-"

"That's not it at all!" the girl snapped before checking herself and looking down at the ground again. "-Your Majesty," she quietly amended

They say in silence once again as King Leopold contemplated her. After a short while he smiled and said, "Ah, I see. You already have someone don't you?"

Regina tensed once again before she answered quietly, "Yes, your Majesty…."

"Well why did you not simply say so? Surely your mother-" he stopped when he saw her flinch at the mention of Cora. "Oh… your mother doesn't know about it, does she?"

She gulped, "No, your majesty."

"I take it, it is someone she does not approve of?"

"No sir," Regina replied, her pain at not being with the one she loved evident in her voice, "She doesn't."

"But you love him, don't you?" he asked gently.

For the first time in what felt like an eternity, Regina raised her watery eyes to meet the King's gaze and said without a hint of doubt in her voice, "With all my heart, your Majesty."

He smiled broadly and replied, "I see," before allowing them both to relapse into silence.

Minutes passed before he sat up and inquired, "May I ask who this young man is?"

Gathering up her courage, Regina said, "Daniel, your Majesty, the stable boy."

His eyes brightened. "This Daniel, he can ride?"

Regina's brow scrunched in confusion before she answered, "Yes, well enough."

"And your mother, you're sure she would never approve of your union? She would forbid it?" he asked, leaning forward.

"She'd sooner have me marry the Dark One himself, I think," she quipped. "Why?"

He stood up. "Then it's decided."

Regina stood up as well, more than a little nervous. "What's decided?"

King Leopold grinned at her.

"I am going to help you two to elope!" he stated rather proudly.

The brunette stared wide-eyed at him; completely flabbergasted. It was nearly a minute before she was able to find her words and choke out, "Wuh-_what_?"

Leopold ignored her and began to pace the room.

"We haven't much time, your mother insisted that we begin the marriage preparations tomorrow. That leaves us only with tonight to spirit you two away."

Regina could only stare at him in astonishment for what he was suggesting.

"It'll have to be during the feast; it's the only time when she'll be too busy being a hostess to follow you. You'll need food, clothing- I'm sure you will have no problems procuring a horse," he stated, more to himself than to her, as he walked up and down the length of the room.

"You'll need gold; I doubt you'll be able to take any of your family's with you and I'd hate to ask you to steal from your own parents," he continued to mumble. "I shall give you some of mine; I always travel with some in case of an emergency; and this is most definitely an emergency. Two hundred gold coin ought to do it-"

"_Two hundred gol_- your Majesty, stop!" Regina cried, latching onto his arm and dragging him to a stop before releasing him and apologizing for laying her hands on him.

"It is no trouble at all, my dear," he assured her, "Really I should thank you; I tend to go off on a bit of a rant when I get an idea in my head. I apologize."

Regina shook her head at him and stammered, "I-I don't understand! I just rejected your marriage proposal and now you are going to help me elope with Daniel?"

He blinked at her. "I'm sorry. I neglected to ask you, I seem to be doing that a lot today," he said, concerned he might have somehow offended her. "Do you want to elope with Daniel?"

"Yes! Yes, of course I do!" Regina answered quickly. "It's just… I'm confused…. Why would you help us to runaway together?"

King Leopold smiled at her before taking her hands gently between his.

"Because, my child, when I came here today to ask for your hand in marriage, I did so for two reasons. One of which, you know, is because you would make a wonderful mother for my daughter, Snow White," he smiled fondly at the mention of his pride and joy before continuing, "And the other is because it was the best way I could think of to express my gratitude to you for saving her life."

He kissed her hands as tears began to run silently down Regina's face.

"I love my daughter, and I want only the best for her; but I will not try to give her happiness by forcing you to give up on yours'. You saved my daughter, and I am in your debt; and now, I am going to fulfill that debt by helping you get your happy ending. Do you understand?"

Regina's lips quivered before she threw herself at the King and wrapped him in the biggest hug that she could, all manners and etiquette she had learned over the years flying out the window.

Through her tears of happiness and joy, she managed to whisper, "Thank you."

Leopold returned the hug with just as much fervor as he patted her back.

"It is the least I can do," was all that he replied.

After a few moments, he gently pushed her away and placed his hands on her shoulders.

Looking her straight in the eye, he said, "Now, go to Daniel and tell him what must be done. Get him to make two travelling packs and to ready a pair of horses- I'll find some way to get the gold to him. Tonight, during the feast, come up with a reason to leave momentarily; spill something on your dress or say you must use the restroom. Then, when you're away, change quickly, meet with Daniel and ride-" he paused and thought for a moment before answering, "-East! Ride east: towards my castle! It is a busy road and your mother won't think you'd ride towards my castle when you are clearly running away from me. After you travel for a ways, take the next turn you come to and keep riding until your horses can carry you no farther."

He leaned in closer.

"And above all; find your happiness," he grinned, "Do you think you can do that for me?"

Regina sniffled and nodded her head, smiling truly for the first time since the proposal. Sadly, that smile faded when she realized something.

"Wait," she said, wiping her tears with the handkerchief Leopold offered her, "What about Snow? She was looking forward to me being her mother- this will break her heart! Not to mention my father's…"

The King grimaced slightly before shaking his head. "Don't worry about Snow, my dear. Yes, she will be upset at first, but I am sure once I explain it to her that she will understand." He chuckled before adding, "Knowing her, she will probably end up rooting for the both of you."

He grew serious. "As for your father…. I take it you don't want me to tell your mother where you are going, and more importantly who with?"

"Please don't! She'll try to find us!" Regina answered quickly. "She'll look anyway, but if she finds out about Daniel… There is no doubt in my mind she will double her efforts."

"I see," Leopold replied stoically. "Then I'm afraid I will have to wait for a time after you have left before I can tell him. I will give no specifics, but I'll let him know that you did this for your own happiness," he paused before adding, "Unless, he wouldn't approve of this union, either?"

The girl shook her head. "No, I think he wouldn't mind. I doubt he will like that we eloped, but I don't think he'll care that I married below my station," she sneered, "He did the same with my mother, ironically."

"-And she seems to be the type of woman who only allows _'marrying up'_, I take it."

Regina nodded.

"Very well: then I will tell your father, and _only_ your father, one month after you have left. That should afford you plenty of time to get away and find someplace to think about settling, if only temporarily."

The brunette smiled broadly before backing up several steps and giving the King the most elaborate curtsy-bow she could manage.

Straightening back up she said with tears in her eyes, "Thank you, your Majesty. You truly are a man worthy of the title of My King, and I am humbled by your kindness."

Leopold bowed to her in return. "And thank you, my dearest Regina, for being the kind of subject that makes me strive to be a better King. And," he took her hand and placed a chaste kiss upon her knuckles, "For saving my daughter."

Standing back up, he said, "Now, we haven't much time. Go to Daniel and prepare for tonight. And incase I don't get the chance again this evening, I will say this now; go forth now, with the blessings of your King that sadly were denied you by your parents, and may you always find yourself with food in your belly, a roof over your head, and your loved ones around you. So say I, King Leopold, Ruler of this fair land!"

Regina bit her lip and tears streamed down her face once again. Wiping them off, she nodded to her King, not trusting herself to speak without blubbering, and dashed out of the room to find her beloved; her heart soaring with the fact that she could now marry him.

* * *

The brunette found her love where she always found him: in the stables, cleaning one of the many sets of tack her family owned.

"Daniel!" she cried as she barreled into his chest with glee.

"Regina!" he replied with equal fervor as he spun them both around once before setting her back down on the ground and looking into her face, concerned when he saw the trails tears had left on her face.

"Are you alright? What's happened? Where have you been? I expected you hours ago and you didn't show up and then I heard there was an important guest in the house and I haven't-" Regina cut him off with a giggle by placing her hand over his mouth.

"That's what I came to tell you about if you would be silent long enough to let me!"

After assuring him that she was fine, better than fine actually, she told him everything; about how the girl she saved was _the_ Snow White; how her father the King had proposed to her; her mother accepting his offer; her later talk alone with the King; and how he was going to help them to elope.

As she continued her tale, Daniel's jaw dropped closer and closer to the ground and his eyes grew as wide as saucers. And when she said that they were going to elope, the stable boy immediately pulled her into his arms and proceeded to spin around the stable floor, crowing loudly with every step.

He eventually brought her back down and drew her in close for a kiss that quickly became passionate. When they both had to come up for air, he gently held her face between his hands and gazed at her in awe as if she was an angel come down from heaven.

Suddenly his eyes widened and his grin grew even bigger.

"Wait a moment," he said, releasing her face, "If we're doing this, I'm going to do it right."

Ignoring his loves' bemused expression, Daniel moved quickly back to the tack he had been cleaning before she arrived. Taking his dagger, he neatly sliced off one of the decorative rings adorning it before making his way back to stand in front of her.

Kneeling before her, the boy offered her the ring and said as seriously as he could, "Regina, will you marry me?"

Regina covered her mouth as a gasp escaped it; she'd known that they would marry, but never did she dream it would happen so soon.

Nodding vigorously, her words failing her for the _umpteenth_ time that day, the girl held her left hand out to the boy and gasped again when she saw that the makeshift ring was a perfect fit.

Throwing her arms around his neck in a warm embrace, she exclaimed again and again, "Yes! Yes I will marry you!"

They laughed and cried together then, out sheer joy; knowing that their freedom was within their reach.

Breaking apart from yet another heart pounding kiss, the two gave eachother a long, loving long, before splitting apart and preparing for what the night would hopefully bring.

Their future.

* * *

The feast was a magnificent affair: the cooks and servants had worked themselves to the bone, getting everything ready within the few short they'd been given since the engagement had been announced. Making sure everything was perfect.

Sitting at the head of the table next to her now _ex_-fiancé, Regina couldn't help but feel a little guilty that all of their hard work and effort would go to waste when they discovered that she had fled. She shuddered to think what her mother might do to them when she found out.

Shaking her head slightly, Regina forced such thoughts from her mind. The servants knew nothing of the plan and thus, hopefully, would be spared. And if her mother had not been so controlling of her life, she wouldn't have had to do this.

But Cora _had_ been controlling, and thus Regina was left with little choice but to run.

Forcing herself to focus on the dinner, the girl struggled to distract herself and keep from checking the grandfather clock in the hall that kept tally of the seconds until her freedom.

She and Daniel had decided that she would leave the banquet at 8:37; their thinking being that a time at the top or half of the hour would be too conspicuous. After leaving, she would run to the stables where Daniel had his and her mounts and a change of clothes waiting, along with their supplies and King Leopold's gold; which he refused to let them leave without.

Then she and Daniel would ride east and keep riding until this gilded cage was long gone from their sights.

It was 8:35 now.

Regina took a deep breath to steady herself.

'_Keep calm, Regina,'_ she told herself, _'You can do this. Just lift your cup and-'_

Before her hand even moved, Leopold, who was seated to her right, suddenly swept his arm to the side, clearly whilst in the middle of explaining something to the person seated just beyond him.

His arm connected with the cup and caused its contents to fly all over Regina and her dress.

Regina gasped in surprise from the sudden introduction of the cold wine onto her skin and abruptly stood up in shock. Looking at the King, she caught his eye quick enough to see him smile before his expression turn apologetic.

"Oh my goodness, my dear! I am so sorry!" he cried while handing her his handkerchief, "I was telling one of my favorite fishing tales and forgot where I was. Do forgive me."

Biting her cheek to keep from laughing, Regina simply nodded and replied, "That quite alright, your Majesty, it was just an accident. I didn't really like this dress very much anyway."

"I apologize anyway; this is a feast celebrating our upcoming union and I am spending the time talking of my old stories instead of conversing with you. Again, I ask your forgiveness," he humbly bowed his head; though Regina suspected it was to hide the smile she no doubt believed to be written across his face.

"You shall have it, My King," she said, returning his informal bow with a small curtsy. "Now I must ask for your forgiveness, as I must leave to change and have this dress seen to before the stain settles. Please excuse me." That said, Regina turned to leave the hall, forcing herself to take slow, unhurried steps, although her heart begged her to run like a galloping stallion.

"Wait a moment, Regina."

Her heart stopped, as did her feet, as her mother's cold voice invaded her ears.

Turning, she took in the sight of her mother, who had been sitting to her left, push her own chair back and made to stand up.

Cora's eyes were cold and calculating as she said, "I'll help you clean up."

Regina's heart began pounding again, though she managed to keep her face impassive, as internally she cried:_ of course_ her mother would want to assist her, or at the very least escort her out into the hallway where she could magic her dress clean without revealing her powers to the king. Cora would want to make sure that her daughter look perfectly presentable at all times.

The brunette knew that if her mother joined her, she would never get away. She would have to marry Leopold and would be forever doomed to never be with her True Love.

As her mother stood, the girl's mind whirled, trying to think of some way to get her mother to let her leave alone.

"Oh, come now, madam," King Leopold's voice called out and caused both women to snap their attention to him.

"I'm sure Regina is old enough to clean and take care of herself. Let her deal with it alone," the King said calmly, gesturing for Cora to retake her seat.

"While we wait for her return, you and I can begin discussing the plans for the wedding. I'm afraid it has been some time since my first marriage," he claimed rather sheepishly, "And I am sure I will need your help arranging everything. Regina can rejoin us when she is ready."

Regina felt like she could have kissed him for his brilliance, but instead worked to keep her face neutral.

Cora glanced between the King and her daughter before smiling demurely and sitting back down.

"You're right, your Majesty," she said with a slight bow of her head, "A wedding is a very complicated affair and the sooner we begin planning for it, the better it will be." Turning to her daughter she cooed, "Hurry back now, dear. We wouldn't want you to miss out planning for your own wedding now, would we?" her hard eyes belying her words.

Keeping her back straight and her tone even, Regina replied, "No, we wouldn't Mother." She curtsied again to the both of them before returning to her long, slow, trek to the door.

Finally reaching it, she paused and looked back long enough to catch the eye of King Leopold, already deep into a conversation with her mother.

She silently mouthed the words, _'Thank you,'_ before opening up the doors wide enough for her to slip out into the deserted hallway.

* * *

Regina thought she had never run so fast in her entire life.

Not even when she was running scared from her mother after she used magic on her to make her behave.

Having long since abandoned her shoes, the brunette _flew _across the lawns of her family's estate; the soles of her feet making a steady thumping sound as she pounded against the grass.

After what felt an eternity and yet no time at all, she found herself in the stables' doorway to find Daniel pacing the length of the floors waiting for her.

At the sight of her, he quickly crossed the room and brought her in for a searing kiss that left them both breathless.

Reluctantly pushing him away, she said, "We don't have much time! My mother will realize I'm gone any minute now. We have to leave!" She grabbed the bag that held her travel clothes and went into an empty stall, Daniel averting his eyes and smiling at the knowledge that one day soon he would no longer have to.

She emerged quickly, her stained dress left rumpled on the stall floor amongst the straw and dirt. Donning a cloak, she gave Daniel one final kiss before they both climbed onto their respective mounts and trotted them out the stable doors and down the path; not daring to break them out into a gallop until they were well past the front gates.

Once they passed them, they urged their horses into a gallop as if the Dark One himself was chasing them.

Following King Leopold's instructions they headed east; riding hard for a few hours before turning onto the next road they came to.

Then they rode; and rode; and rode some more: pushing their mounts as hard as they dared, forcing themselves to keep at a steady pace and not make the horses go too fast and tire themselves out. Begging them each to go on just a little bit farther.

Eventually, the horses could go no further, and as dawn broke, Regina and Daniel found themselves taking a rest next to a small stream.

Sitting down finally after rubbing down and taking care of their mounts, the lovers took in the scene before them.

The creek ran from east to west, and went along in a relatively straight line for a ways, allowing the sun's morning rays to dance lightly across its bubbly surface. All around the couple were beautiful trees, brimming with lush green foliage and the first birdsongs of the day. Flowers were dotted all along both sides of the bank; beautiful yellow and blue wildflowers that seemed to thrum with vibrancy and life.

Daniel picked a single golden flower and silently offered it to his love and future bride. Regina took it gingerly, and with tears in her eyes, placed it in her hair, just behind her left ear.

Daniel leaned over and kissed away the lone tear that trailed down his True Love's face. She took his hand in hers and leaned into his embrace, the two of them content to pause for a moment and take in the beautiful sight that nature had given them.

After a few minutes spent in comfortable silence, the stable boy kissed the side of his Queen's head before whispering three soft words into her ear that seemed to reverberate throughout her entire body and soul.

"_We made it."_

* * *

**A/N: *****sits staring at her computer screen in awe*******

**Holy shit…..**

**That is the **_**longest**_**, and fluffiest chapter I have ever written.**

**Hope I didn't cause you guys to fall asleep at one point. ^^"**

**Seriously though: did I just write that?**

**Damn….**

***shakes slightly narcissistic thoughts out of her head*******

**Okay. Enough of that.**

**More importantly I feel I should point out to you guys that although this chapter was **_**super**_** heavy in the "Stable Queen" department, its purpose was to serve as a prologue for the rest of the story; the vast majority of which will be centered on Snow and Charming.**

**Don't worry though; Daniel and Regina will make some more appearances.**

**Just a heads up: the next chapter will take place 10 years in the future.**

**Let's see what the repercussions of Regina's elopement with Daniel are, shall we?**

***grins like an imp***


	2. One Snowy Morning

**Reviews.**_  
_

**I like to receive them.**

**Please R&R.**

* * *

_10 Years later~_

_Winter~_

Regina looked up at the sky as she took a step outside the front door. Although she knew that it was passed dawn, she struggled to see light in the sky, so thick was it covered in hefty, woolen-like clouds.

The light from the still burning lanterns outside of the inn provided enough illumination for her to see snow begin to fall softly from the heavens. Experience told her that despite its current gentle nature, the frozen water was going to have packed an extra foot of itself on the ground by dawn tomorrow.

Regina sent a silent prayer for all travellers to journey safely and was brought out of her contemplation by a swift kick to the left of her naval.

Chuckling, the brunette placed her hand on her swollen belly and smiled lovingly.

"I know, I know. It's cold out here and you want to go back inside," she hummed, "Although how you can feel the cold from in there is beyond me."

Giving the snow one last look, Regina turned and reentered the inn. _Her_ inn, she silently amended, smiling broadly. Her's and Daniel's.

Her smile became wistful as she thought back to all the years ago when she and Daniel had first arrived at the village that laid just a ways up the road; farther from her old home then she had ever gone before.

The villagers were kind and they quickly found work: both of them becoming stable hands. Regina's soft upbringing had made it a challenge at first, but she quickly adapted and soon became quite adept at her work.

As there were no available housing for them in the village, they sought shelter in this very inn; then run by a kindly old man. They quickly grew to adore the old man, though he never gave them his name; he preferred them to call him "Gramps" for some odd reason, but the name suited him, and neither Daniel and Regina had known their own grandparents and took to calling him such very easily.

Months after escaping Cora, Regina and Daniel finally got married in the little village: the whole town had attended, having loved the couple as if they were family, and Gramps gave her away in place of her father.

The winter that followed the happy occasion was a harsh one, and by spring time sickness took Gramps away to the after-life, though he went happily, with his adopted family in Regina and Daniel, seated by his side until his last breath.

After his funeral, the married couple was shocked to discover that not only had Gramps kept a will, but he had named the two of them as his sole heirs; leaving them the inn and all its contents. So moved and touched were they by his kindness towards them, even after he had left this world, that they decided to run the inn themselves and renamed it in his honor; _Gramps' Inn_.

It was a modest little inn; with two-stories, a pub, kitchen, and dining room on the first floor, an old stable on the side, and a small house in the back for the new innkeepers to live in. They soon moved their few meager possessions out of the room they'd been renting and into the small house and got right into business. The road the inn resided on wasn't a very busy road, but was well travelled enough that they made a decent profit and were very well off.

The fall of their first year, close to their anniversary, Regina found herself to be pregnant, and the next summer gave birth to a healthy, baby boy.

Knowing she missed her father terribly, Daniel allowed his son to be named after the man who would have allowed them to be together: Henry.

Years passed, the inn was prosperous and the brunette brought another son into the world four years after Henry. This one she named Leopold, after the man who helped her find her happy ending with Daniel.

Time flew by, and now the wife and innkeeper found herself a decade older, wiser, and happier than she had ever dreamed possible.

Once again, a kick brought her out of her thoughts.

She laughed and held her stomach. "All right, all right; I'll stop stalling and begin making breakfast. Will that satisfy you, my little princess?" She had no way of knowing if it _was_ a girl, but she hadn't been wrong about Henry and Leopold, or Leo, as they called him, so she saw to reason to doubt her instincts now.

The child kicked her hand as if in answer and Regina chuckled warmly before making her way to the kitchen to begin making breakfast for herself, her family, and the few guests they had on another glorious morning in Regina's life.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the residents of the little inn, a group of five travelers was moving towards the establishment through the gently falling snow: three on horseback, one driving a small carriage, and one riding within.

As they pulled up in front of the inn, one of the knights, for indeed that is what they revealed themselves to be, pulled his horse to a stop next to the now open door of the carriage, hopped down and spoke to its lone occupant.

"Are you sure you wish to stop here, Milady? It is not so cold that my men and I cannot ride a little further," he asked respectfully.

"I've no doubt that you can," a woman's voice answered him, "But sadly I am not as strong as the four of you and must rest and stretch my legs, or else go mad from staying inside of this carriage for so long."

The Knight suppressed a smile, no doubt well aware of his Lady's hatred of being forced to sit still for any length of time. Bowing his head respectfully he said, "Very well, Milady. Shall you wait here whilst I see to our accommodations?"

"That's very kind of you, but I know how you and your men care for your horses and would like to see to them as soon as possible," the voice replied with a smile in her voice. "See to your mounts and I will see to our rooms."

Knowing better than to argue with his Lady's wishes, and truly wanting to tend to his horse whom he thought might have a loose shoe, the Knight simply bowed and replied, "As you wish, Milady," before offering his hand and helping her out of what she no doubt considered a travelling cage.

Bowing once again, the Knight saw to it that his men moved the carriage along side the available stable while his Lady made her way towards the inn that she now saw, from a sign hanging just above the doorway, was called Gramps' Inn. Smiling at the name she knocked on the door and waited as she heard movement on the other side.

A moment later the door opened to reveal an older but still very beautiful woman, with dark hair that had been cut and allowed to fly free just above her shoulders. She wore a modest dark red dress that allowed the Lady to see that she was heavy with child and she could tell from just a glimpse at the look in the woman's eyes that she was very happy at the prospect, and indeed that joy was reflected in her warm and caring smile.

The woman smiled even wider when she saw she had a visitor and bowed her head saying, "Good morning."

* * *

The Lady returned her bow with a small curtsy.

"And to you as well," she replied politely. "I'm sorry if it is too early, but my men and I were wondering in you have room in your inn for five weary travellers?"

Regina bowed again. "Indeed we do, my Lady," for indeed the woman at her door had to be a lady of some sort. She was dressed all in white, all her clothes were of high quality, though they were definitely travelling clothes, and her manners and form of speech were undoubtedly those of one who had been raised in court.

And, she thought, this girl, who could hardly be into her twenties, was definitely a sight to behold. Her hair, so dark it was almost black, fell in gentle curls around her head, framing a heart shaped face that was covered in skin that was so pale it could have easily been compared to the snow that fell all around them. Her eyes were hazel colored but seem to glow with a purity and kindness that the older woman had only seen a few times in her life.

She was beautiful.

"We have more than enough room for you and your men. Tell me, where are they now?" Regina asked politely.

The Lady nodded her head towards the stables. "They are tending to their mounts while I come to get our rooms."

The woman nodded back. "I see. Well, please come inside; we've have a nice fire going and breakfast is nearly finished if you would like to join us."

"We would love to," the Lady replied.

Moving aside so that she may enter, the innkeeper walked through the foyer, passed a staircase, and into a large room with a bar on one side, a large fireplace on the other, and tables and chairs strewn in between. True to her word, a fire was already ablaze and the Lady could smell the succulent aroma of the promised breakfast floating through the air.

Regina headed straight for behind the bar and the Lady moved to stand before her on the opposite side.

With a small grunt of effort, the innkeeper hoisted a large book onto the counter and began flipping through its pages.

Speaking as she looked through it, she said, "I have rooms for you and each of your men, if they desire a little privacy. I take it you came on horseback?"

The Lady nodded. "Yes. We have with us-" she did a quick count, "-Five horses and a carriage. I hope it's alright that my men have already made their mounts comfortable in the stables?" she asked bashfully.

The woman chuckled and waved off her concerns. "It's no trouble at all, my Lady, I'm rather fond of horses myself and would have hate to leave one out in the cold, if only for a short while," she finally came to an empty page, pulled a quill and inkwell and began making marks on it. "Five guests and five horses, you said?"

The Lady nodded.

"Got it. And how long will being staying?"

"Just today and tonight, I'm afraid," the Lady said, rather sadly, "We're in the middle of a journey and are only a few days away from our destination."

The innkeeper took note of the Lady's sad face but chose to say nothing. Instead she said, "I see. Well, I wish you luck on your journey, whatever it may be."

The Lady simply smiled and nodded her thanks.

"Now, what name shall I-"

_Thump!_

Both women froze when they heard the sudden noise coming through a doorway behind the bar.

"_Mo~ther!_" a small voice wailed and the woman's eyes widened as they glanced at the doorway frantically.

Looking back at her guest, she hurriedly asked, "Do you mind?"

The Lady shook her head. "Not at all, go!" she urged.

The innkeeper nodded her thanks before dashing into what appeared to be the kitchen. She returned not a moment later, carrying a small boy who couldn't be older than four or five. He had light brown hair and was in the midst of bawling his eyes out.

The woman placed him on top of the bar, completely forgetting about her inn's newest occupant, and proceeded to dab at the boy's tears with a cloth as she cooed soothing words to him.

"Shh, it's alright Leo. You're okay," she said as she cleaned him off. After checking him over and seeing that he was, in fact, unharmed, she forced him to look at her and asked, "What in the world were you doing playing with the stove?"

The boy hiccupped before answering, "I-_hic_-I wasn't-wasn't playing. I ju-just wanted to help make-make breakf'st."

Regina smiled. "By trying to burn the inn down?" she half joked, half scolded.

"I wa-was trying to pu-put wood in-_hic-_in the stove! Bu-but when I opened the li-little door -_hic_- the fire s-spat at m-me!" Leo then began to cry all over again. The flames hadn't touched him, but they had scared him nonetheless.

The woman chuckled, slightly guilty about laughing at her son's misfortune, before pulling him into a hug.

"Shh~ it's okay, baby. The fire was just mad that you woke it up and snapped at you. It's fine, I'm not mad," she cooed, rocking him gently back and forth.

From where his face was buried in her shoulder the two women heard a muffled voice say, "I'll ne-_hic_-never go near the fire again."

"Oh sweetie," she said, moving his back so he could see her face, "Of course you will."

He sniffled loudly, looking so adorable that both women couldn't help but smile, and asked, "Why?"

"Because sweetheart," the woman said with a smile, "The only way to defeat your fear, is to face it. Do you understand me, Leopold?"

"Yes Mother," the boy replied with a watery smile.

* * *

As the two hugged again, neither noticed the strange look the Lady had on her face upon hearing the woman's advice and that the boy's name was Leopold. She had a vague memory of hearing that advice before. Said with a similar voice.

She took a closer look at the woman as the memory suddenly began to become clear in her mind. The memory of a sunny day. A galloping horse. And being saved by a beautiful young woman with long dark hair woven into a braid.

It had been over ten years since that day. A whole decade. And while this woman seemed to bear a striking resemblance-no. It couldn't be…

"Regina?"

Regina lifted her gaze from her son, and remembered that she had new guests for the inn.

"Oh yes, I'm sorry," she chuckled. "I have a habit of focusing on my sons instead of working…" she trailed off at the strange look on the Lady's face before something dawned on her.

"Wait, how did you know my name?" she asked, warning bells going off in her head.

The Lady looked ecstatic as she practically bounced in place and exclaimed, "Regina! It's me; it's Snow! Remember?"

'_Snow?'_ Regina thought bemused.

Snow….

SNOW!

"Snow White?!" she yelled, her face breaking out into a grin.

"Yes!" Snow squealed.

Regina squealed as well as she ran around the bar as fast as she was able and wrapped the girl-turned-woman in a giant hug.

* * *

**A/N: I decided to cut the chappie off here, otherwise I would be very tempted to do the _entire_ scene, and I think it would've wound up being twice as long as it already is.**

**Never fear though! This Story is still talking my ear off from inside my head, and it will not shut up until it runs out of ideas for itself.**

**Which won't happen anytime soon. Know why?**

**Because I wrote this story (the first half of it at least; give or take) in bullet form one early morning (two hours before dawn) on college ruled lined paper, and after typing out nearly 7,000 words, I'm only halfway down the first page.**

**I _wrote_ three.**

**Do you see what I mean?**

**Please R&R.**


	3. An Idea That Changed Everything

After hugging eachother tightly for several moments, Regina released Snow, placing her hands on the young woman's shoulder so that she could get a better look at her.

"_Look at you_," she gushed before teasing, "What happened to that scrawny, little twelve year old I had to pull off a runaway horse?" Tears filled Regina's eyes as she finished, "You've grown so beautiful."

Snow's face blushed scarlet as she replied, "Thank you; but so are _you_! I swear you're even lovelier than I remember! You're _glowing_!"

"That's because of the baby, my dear," Regina chuckled, "I assure you."

"Nevertheless, my comment still stands," the Lady, stated with complete confidence and sincerity. "Is this where you and Daniel have been this whole time?" she asked.

"You are still with Daniel, aren't you?" Snow suddenly wondered nervously.

If possible, Regina beamed even brighter.

"Yes, we have, and yes, I am," she answered with pride, "We found this place and the village just up the way soon after we left and were married a few months later."

"That's wonderful!" the young woman exclaimed.

The innkeeper's smile fell slightly as she said, "I'm sorry I left without saying good-bye, Snow. But we had to leave quickly and if my mother had found out-"

Snow smiling and vigorously shaking her head cut her off.

"It's alright, Regina. I forgave you for leaving a _long_ time ago; especially after Father told me about you and Daniel," she smirked, "I thought it was the most romantic thing I had ever heard."

Regina laughed outright. "You're father said you would say that! He said that you'd end up 'rooting for us', as he put it!" They both shared a laugh at that.

Snow took up both of Regina's hands in hers, and pleaded, "Oh, you must tell me what has happened since you left. I must know this instant or else die of curiosity!"

The older woman waggled her finger at her junior and mock-scolded her, "Now-now, my dear; curiosity killed the cat!"

"And satisfaction brought it back!" Snow effortlessly quipped back.

Regina laughed again.

"All right; just let me finish making breakfast and then we can talk."

* * *

After the innkeeper finished making the breakfast and passing it out to her guests, Snow and her men-at-arms included, the two women sat down at a small table near the fire and Regina told the whole story of how she and Daniel came to be where they were now as they ate.

Snow listened with rapt attention; soaking up every single detail the woman said for well over an hour. She smiled at how the village welcomed them; laughed at Regina's early mishaps as a stable hand; named Gramps as the epitome of a grandfatherly figure; and shed a tear at his passing.

At hearing that Regina had an eldest son named Henry, the Lady nearly jumped out of her chair in joy for the happiness the woman she had once dreamt to be her mother had had in the past ten years.

"You named him after your father! That is wonderful!" Snow gushed. "Where is he now?"

"He and Daniel left early this morning to go and fetch more wood from the forest," she chuckled, "Or rather, Daniel left and Henry ran after him. I swear that boy would follow his father through hot lava, he loves him so."

"Speaking of which; how is my father? This land is very far from King Leopold's castle and even farther from my old home, and it's hard to get any news," Regina remarked.

At her question, Snow's face fell and paled, and consequently, so did Regina's.

"What? What happened?" she asked, not entirely sure if she wanted to know the answer but asking anyway.

The young woman took a deep breath, before looking Regina in the eye and told what had occurred.

"Your father was devastated after you had left, and was until Father told him why a month afterwards," she said slowly. "We kept in touch, somewhat out of guilt, and noticed he seemed distant; like his mind was leagues away."

She gulped before continuing. "A few months after my father had told him, he… he disappeared."

"He _what_?" Regina gasped.

"_Disappeared_," Snow stated. "Vanished. Left his estate without a trace," she dabbed at a lone tear that threatened to fall. "My father sent his men all across the land to find him, but he never did. He stopped searching after a year."

The Lady kept eye contact with the innkeeper.

"My father and I both think that he left to look for you, but we could never say so aloud without revealing what we knew of your own disappearance," she concluded.

Regina nodded, struggling to keep her tears from falling.

"And… and what of my mother?" she asked almost fearfully, "How did she take these events?"

"She kept a brave face for her servants and guests, but you could tell that inside she was crushed at both of your…." she struggled to find the right word, "'_Passing's_', but she still managed to keep your father's entire estate in order."

"My own father was very impressed with her strength of character," she added almost sadly.

"Why do you say that like it is a bad thing?" Regina asked concerned.

Snow dropped her head and took another deep breath.

"Because not long after my father called off the search, and due to the guilt he felt at causing her so much pain, he…" she wasn't able to go on.

Realization dawned on the older woman as she took in the younger one's face.

"Oh no…." she moaned, "Tell me he didn't?"

The Lady nodded before raising her head, her eyes no longer as bright as they were earlier.

"He did; he asked her to marry him. And she said yes."

Regina winced at the conformation. "Oh Snow, I am so sorry. If I hadn't left then-"

"No, no; don't blame yourself, Regina," Snow said, "It's not your fault."

She tried to smile. "Besides, she's not all that bad. She's kind enough to me; just a bit overly strict at times," the smile fell, "And doesn't take kindly to me riding bareback."

"You ride?" Regina asked, her mood instantly lifting at the prospect.

"Indeed. I have ever since the day after you left," she replied, her true smile returning. "I did exactly as you said and got back on the horse as soon as possible," she chuckled, "And according to Father, I haven't gotten off willingly since."

"How often do you ride?" the innkeeper asked, curious and glad of doing at least one thing right by the girl.

"As often as I can," the Lady said, but her smile fell slightly afterwards, "Though that has been less and less lately. Cora's views on what is _'lady-like'_ behavior haven't changed much since you left, and though Father has done his best to deter her, she still manages to keep me off my horse as much as she can."

"So you're not riding now? On this journey of yours'?" Regina wondered.

"I'm afraid not," Snow answered despondently, "Cora forbade it. And what's worse is my final destination."

"And where is that?"

"At the castle of King George," the Lady replied, "I am to meet with the King's son, Prince James, and see if I would be welcome to his proposing to me."

Regina's eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"King Leopold is placing you into an _arranged marriage_!?" she exclaimed in shock; the King she had spoken with all those years ago seemed completely opposed to even the _idea_ of forced matrimony.

Snow waved away her worries.

"No, it is not arranged at all; I'm simply going to meet with him as a_ potential_ suitor. Father says that in the end the decision is mine and mine alone," she smirked gleefully, "Much to Cora's annoyance."

The older woman returned her smile, albeit bemusedly. "My mother wishes you to be married? Why?"

"I have no idea, but she has been pushing me about it for _years_ now," Snow huffed, "I only agreed to this meeting in order to get her to be quiet about the matter, however temporarily."

"Not to mention to spend some time apart from her," she added impishly.

Regina swatted her arm playfully. "You're terrible!"

"I am," the Lady retorted, "But it almost doesn't matter."

"How's that?" the innkeeper questioned.

Snow waved her hand absentmindedly at her men-at-arms who were seated a few tables away while saying, "Even though her eyes aren't on me, she still controls me by giving my escorts_ explicit_ instructions not to let me ride under any circumstances. My guards respect me but they fear her just a little more, and thus obey. It's driving me mad," she cried, allowing her head to land on the table in a decidedly ungraceful manner.

Regina had to chuckle at the girl's almost child-like behavior; likening it to one of her sons being denied a treat. Still, she couldn't help but sympathize with the girl's plight; she herself wasn't allowed to ride at the moment but that was due to her pregnancy, and thus was at least somewhat bearable.

Then an idea popped into her head out of the blue. A crazy, and potentially dangerous plan to be sure, but… she couldn't stand to see Snow like this and know that it was partially her fault, so-

"You said you were spending the night, yes? So you don't plan to leave until tomorrow?" Regina asked, trying to mask the excitement in her voice.

Snow raised her head and tried to reclaim some of her etiquette. "Yes, that's right," she answered before noticing a gleam in the older woman's eyes, "Why do you ask?"

Regina beamed.

"Because I'm going to help you take a ride."

* * *

Snow had resisted at first, not because she didn't want to; she did, very much so; but she didn't want her men-at-arms to get in trouble for not watching her if something were to happen.

The innkeeper waved off her concerns.

"It won't come down to that; they won't even know you're gone," she whispered so the men couldn't hear her. "Just say you want to rest and go up to your room; I'll follow and give you some of my old riding clothes, then it's just a matter of you walking down the stairs like you're a different guest and going out the front door. I'll be sure to keep your men distracted till you return."

"But what about a horse?" Snow inquired. "It's bad enough I'm ditching my escorts; I can't steal one of their mounts to boot!"

Regina bit her lips in thought before snapping her fingers. "Rocinante!"

"Excuse me?"

"My horse, Rocinante: you can borrow her!" the innkeeper exclaimed quietly. "She's not as fast as she used to be, given her age, but she knows the area and should help you from getting lost."

The Lady looked touched but still tried to refuse.

"Regina, that's very thoughtful, but I can't just take your horse," she said reluctantly, "Not only is she your personal horse but she probably won't allow me on her anyways."

"Nonsense; Rocinante is a very friendly horse. Just give her an apple and she'll let you do as you please," Regina answered coolly. "And besides, between running the inn and being with child, I haven't ridden her nearly as often as I should; so really you'd be doing me a favor."

Snow was ecstatic, but still uncertain. "I don't know…"

"Snow," the older woman said, "Whether you'll admit it or not, it is partially my fault that you're not allowed to ride in the first place; so please, _please,_ let me make it up to you by helping you ride. Please?"

At the near pleading look in Regina's eyes, Snow felt her last resolve crumble, a smile finding its way onto her face, as she giggled, "Okay, okay; you got me. Let's do it!"

* * *

After finishing off their meal, the two women set their plan in motion. As Regina took all the dishes back to the kitchen, Snow walked up to her guards, claiming she was tired, and that she wished to remain in her quarters all day without interruption. The knights nodded their understanding and watched as the innkeeper 'showed the Lady to her room' after missing Regina run out to her house out back to grab some of her old clothes.

Upstairs, Regina remained in the room while Snow changed behind a simple folding screen; giving her last minutes directions and advice on which paths to take.

Eventually Snow emerged dressed in Regina's old riding outfit, covered in a dark, wool cloak, and a plain scarf to wrap around her face for warmth and discretion.

Regina smiled as she took in the girl's outfit before bringing her into a hug that the young woman readily returned. Releasing her, she handed her a small bag of dried apple slices, and asked, "You'll be back before sunset?"

Snow nodded, before grasping Regina's hands.

"Thank you for doing this; you have no idea what it means to me."

The older woman offered her a wane smile. "Sadly, my dear, I actually do."

The Princess smiled ruefully before giving Regina another quick squeeze, wrapping the scarf ahead her head and face, and making her way out the bedroom door. Reaching the top of the stairs, she took a deep breath before walking nonchalantly down them. She could hear her men laughing in the dining room, but even though she knew that they couldn't see her, she forced herself not to look in their direction and instead made her way out the front door and off to the stables.

Nearly gasping with relief at making it this far, Show began to move quickly, nearly dashing to the last stall in the stable where Regina said her horse was. After quickly reacquainting herself with the gentle beast, and feeding her some apple slices, the girl swiftly went about fetching Rocinante's tack and placing it upon her: the horse allowing her to do so without a single fuss.

Finally, Snow was able to swing herself up into the saddle and urge the horse out of the stable and out into a world of glistening white powder. She had barely gone passed the inn when she urged Rocinante to go just a little faster, wanting the horse to warm up a bit before she spurred her into a gallop.

Snow's heart itself was galloping at just the thought of being able to ride, just like it had when Regina had come up with the idea. The innkeeper herself had felt that same feeling many times before and wished to release the young girl of it, if only for a short while.

Perhaps that is why, in the middle of all the excitement, both women had forgotten one very small, but very important detail.

Or rather, they forgot about thousands of millions of small details: each cold, white, and perfectly unique.

Yes: despite their importance, the snowflakes falling lazily down from heaven had slipped both the women's minds.

And with it, the warning of more snow yet to come.

* * *

**A/N: Will the snow storm get worse?**

**Will Snow find her way through her namesake?**

**Will Daniel and Henry ever make an appearance?**

**Stay tuned to find out on the next chapter of-**

**Total.**

**Drama.**

**OUAT!**

**...**

**Sorry; couldn't resist. ^w^**

**Please R&R.**


	4. A Fateful Encounter

When Rocinante finally warmed up, Snow White galloped through the hills near the small inn, laughing all the way.

She rode down paths and roads and occasionally forged her own path through the forest, a smile of pure delight never leaving her face. The horse and rider roamed about for hours, both overjoyed at being allowed to run, though each for their own reasons.

The sun, or at least the brightest part of the sky that Snow assumed was the sun through the thick frothy clouds that hung over her head, had passed it's midway point and the princess brought her borrowed mount to a halt to rest while she figured out how to return to _Gramps' Inn_. Sadly, as she turned to look in all directions, she couldn't for the life of her remember which way they had came; they had gone down and doubled back on so many trails that they had all blurred together in her mind.

"Well this isn't good, Rocinante," Snow spoke aloud to the horse, her voice muffled by the scarf around her face, "I don't suppose you know the way back to your stall?"

Rocinante shook her mane free of snow as if to say, _'No.'_

"No? Guess that's not surprising, given how far we've gone," the Lady mused aloud. Looking up and down the path they were on, in the space separating a large field and the forest, she saw that between the wind and the falling snow, whatever tracks they had laid down before in their passing had been cleared away.

"Hmm. Well, I guess we'll just have to keep going until we see something familiar. Sound good, girl?" Snow asked. At Rocinante's soft nicker, the princess set them off down the path they were already on.

* * *

They trotted along for half an hour before the path veered and entered into the forest: the trees and their branches forming a virtual tunnel that showed no light at the end of it. The horse and its rider had just crossed the threshold of the tunnel when Rocinante snorted and tried to back up.

Snow brought her to a halt, and said, "Whoa girl! What's the matter with you?"

The horse simply tried to back up again in answer.

"Look, I understand that it seems a little spooky, but I think if we go through here I'll be able to get my bearings again," she cooed softly to the animal, "Go through it for me? Okay?"

Rocinante, in fact, was not okay with this plan, and for a very good reason; but between her rider's kind words and the hand that rubbed gently on her shoulder, she complied with Snow's wishes and cautiously trotted into the dark green before them.

They rode on for what seemed like hours, but what could have very well have been days so confused were the traveling pair. The light of the tunnel's entrance had long been left behind them and what light filtered down through the canopy above was thin and weak.

Eventually, Snow and Rocinante came upon a fork in the road with a signpost erected betwixt the two. The princess happily rode up to it, but her hopes were dashed when she realized that the arrows, which had undoubtedly pointed out which road led where, had fallen off.

'_No. Not fallen,'_ Snow thought to herself, _'Broken.'_

Sure enough, closer inspection of the two spots on the post where the arrows had been revealed that it hadn't been weathering or rot that caused the planks to fall, but rather that someone had forcefully removed them.

'_Very forcefully,'_ the Lady mused as she observed the splintered ends of what remained of the signs.

As Snow leaned forward to get a better look, Rocinante suddenly reared up and screamed bloody murder, before jumping around like she was standing on hot coals; her eyes showing white all the way around.

The Lady had just managed to bring the horse back under her control when she heard something crack behind her like thunder. Twisting around in her seat, Snow's eyes fell upon a large black shadow some forty yards away from them; a shadow that had just stood upon a fallen tree that had spilt under its weight. A shadow that had four-inch claws, and a set of dripping fangs that were located just beneath a pair of blood-red eyes.

A shadow, that rose up to a height of ten feet, before slamming its front paws onto the ground and releasing a blood-curdling roar that had every hair on Snow's body standing on end. The Lady had just enough time to think, _'It's a bear,' _before the ferocious beast was charging through the underbrush-

_Heading straight for them!_

Digging her heels into Rocinante's side, Snow sent her flying down the leftward path; barely even have time for a pray before she heard the bear following close behind them. Horse and rider did their best to lose the beast: weaving as quickly as possible through the maze of trees, but to no avail. For this bear was an old one, and crafty; he knew these woods better than any mere human could ever dream of knowing it. And knowing so was about to gain him his prey.

On and on the chase went; old Rocinante's sides slick with exertion, and Snow's slick with fear. But the duo kept riding through the dark of the forest, until they saw the glow of daylight between the thinning trees; there was sunshine before them and with it came the promise of open fields where horse and rider could finally go as fast as they were able and leave the beast far behind them.

Drawing nearer to the edge of the forest, their eyes adjusting to the sudden glare, both breathed a sigh of relief to see that there was indeed a field before them; one that was used for produce during the summer months and thus was flatter than the average field; perfect for galloping. Snow turned in her seat to see where their pursuer was and felt her heart stop as she realized that the beast had managed to cut the distance between them in half: only twenty yards separating them now.

It might as well have been twenty inches, as large as the bear seemed; Snow could've sworn she could smell his breath.

Turning back around, only ten yards from the field now, the Lady steeled herself to kick Rocinante into a gallop as soon as the were clear of the forest. They passed the very last tree-

And all hell broke loose.

While watching the bear, Snow failed to notice that there was a road between the field and the forest. Failed to notice that it was a well-traveled road, littered with numerous wheel-ruts. _Failed_ to notice that the combination of rain, snow, and feet had made the spot where they were coming out of the woods slippery with mud and ice. Failed to notice any of this until Rocinante was squealing and slipping and Snow herself was falling out of her saddle and onto the less than forgiving ground with a _'thump'_.

Only years of experience from falling off horses kept the Lady from sustaining any injury worse than losing her breath and bruising her back from impact on the mushy ground. Lying there for a second, Snow eventually managed to hoist herself onto her elbows-

-Just in time to see her beast of a chaser slide to a stop just at the edge of the forest.

The Lady froze like her namesake, just staring at the bear as he stared back with his blood-like eyes. The bear bared his teeth and seemed to smile at her misfortune, as it meant that the chase was over and he could finally eat.

Rearing back and roaring one last time, the devil's spawn began to charge straight for her and Snow could do nothing. She couldn't breathe; couldn't move; couldn't scream; she couldn't even _blink._ All she could do was watch as the beast rushed towards her, but in slow motion. She watched the muscles of his shoulders bunch and release with each step. Watched his claws dig into the earth before throwing clumps of it behind him.

Watched, as the feathered fletch of an arrow grew out of his left eye.

Still frozen in a mixture of fear and just plain shock, Snow simply stared as the bear's body dropped to the ground like a giant lump of lead before sliding to a stop two feet shy from where she laid on the ground. After watching it lie still for several seconds, the Lady's mind finally told her body that the beast was dead and it was okay to move again.

Taking a shaky breath whilst getting up on even shakier legs, Snow backed away from the monster bear's body, although it was very clear that it was dead, and glanced around; trying to see who could have shot it clean through its eye. Hearing rustling off to her right, the brunette turned just in time to see a figure wielding a bow appear out of the underbrush where the forest curved around the field.

Watching the figure begin to jog towards her, Snow realized that the figure was a man, covered from head to toe in what appeared to be homemade leather with a scarf wrapped around his head and face to ward off the cold. Just as he was about to reach her, he called, "Are you all right?"

Snapping out of her thoughts with a shake of her head, Snow replied, "Ye-yes. Yes I'm fine. Thank you."

He came to a stop a respectable distance away from her, eyeing the bear to make sure it was truly dead. Satisfied, blue eyes met hazel yet again and he continued, "You're lucky; this bear has been roaming around these woods for years. He's been known to take down those who travel alone."

"Well, I'm not. Alone that is," Snow stammered, "I mean; right now, yes, I am alone, but I'm not travelling alone. I-I have… companions, waiting for me at a nearby inn. I just, wanted to go riding, but I got… lost…" the Lady could have kicked herself for sounding so foolish.

"Ah, I see," the blue eyes seemed to smile, "It is pretty easy to get lost around here if you don't know the land. Is your horse alright?"

Twisting around, Snow noticed that Rocinante, who had fled after slipping, was ambling over to where she stood, her head lowered in a bashful manner, as if feeling guilty about leaving her rider in the face of danger.

Smiling and cooing her forgiveness, the Lady patted the horse down and, satisfied that she was uninjured, turned back to her savior. "She seems to be fine, but she's not mine. The owner of the inn I'm staying at was kind enough to let me borrow her."

The man can over to stand next to Snow and began to stroke the bridge of Rocinante's nose.

"I thought I recognize this mare; her owner is the woman who run's _Gramps' Inn_ right?" he asked.

"That's right," Snow nodded happily, "You wouldn't by chance know how to get there from here would you? It's getting late and my companions may become worried."

"Absolutely," the kind blue eyes replied before turning away and pointing up the road. "Just follow this road until you come to a fork; take the path on the right and follow it until you come to another fork underneath a large tree. Take a left at the tree and the road will take you straight to the inn."

"Take a right at the next fork and a left at the large tree," Snow parroted as she climbed back into the saddle with a small grunt, almost falling back off it had the man not gently placed his hand at her back to steady her.

"Are you sure you're all right?" the man asked, concerned.

Stretching, the Lady replied, "Yes, I'm fine; it's not the first time I've fallen off a horse."

"But I bet it's the first whilst being chased by a giant man-eating bear," the man quipped.

"You'd win that bet," Snow giggled before growing serious, "Thank you again, for saving my life," she offered her hand without thinking.

Taking it gently, the savior placed a feather light kiss onto her glove, too entranced by the Lady's giggle to even think of removing his scarf first.

Mentally grateful that her own scarf covered her scarlet blush, Snow retrieved her hand, thanked him again and urged Rocinante to begin trotting up the road and back towards the inn, twisting back once or twice to wave good-bye to her savior.

* * *

David watched her for a ways, making sure that she was truly as fine as she claimed to be. Sighing, both out of relief and out of a small sense of loss, the shepherd turned to take a step towards the carcass of the bear when he noticed a glitter out of the corner of his eye that didn't make the surrounding snow.

Kneeling down, David found a small pendant, engraved with an elaborate snowflake, hung on a delicate silver chain.

Snatching it and standing back up, the shepherd quickly called after the woman, but between the distance, the howling wind, and the beat of the horse's hoof beats, the rider failed to hear him and was already too far away for him to give chase.

Sighing again, David looked down at the necklace dwarfed in the palm of his hand and considered whether to cut through the woods and head her off.

_'But,'_ he thought dejectedly as he looked at the monstrous bear, _'If leave before taking care of him, he'll be nothing but bones left by the time I get to the inn and back; and mother and I need the meat if we're going to survive the winter…'_

His mind made up, David slipped the necklace securely into one of his small side pockets and went to work skinning the bear. He would harvest as much meat as he could carry, take it back to the farm, and _then_ go to the inn. Surely the girl with the beautiful hazel eyes would still be there by the time he arrived.

Atleast, that's what David dearly hoped.

* * *

**A/N: My apologies for the long wait. I've had this chapter planned out for a while now, but kept getting distracted.**


End file.
